My World
by MadeOfHamm
Summary: He wished he could rewind time and stop this from happening, stop him from going insane. Maybe then things could be as they were before. But that is just a dream. A childish dream, and he knew it.


Heavy steps echoed off the marble walls.

A large, blonde man walked down the dark hallway, his boots making loud thuds as they hit against the floor. The stillness in the air was unsettling, but he became accustomed to the unease the castle brought. He turned into the kitchen and pulled a few things out of the fridge to prepare.

A larger man entered the kitchen shortly after.

"Ludwig?" The Other Man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and put on his usual unbiased face. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep," he replied. "Why are you awake?"

"You woke me," The Other One leaned against the door frame, careful not to hit that one curl.

"I apologize. You should go back to sleep, wouldn't want you to be tired in the morning, now would we?"

"Make sure you don't stay up late, I have tasks for you in the morning."

"Yes Sir." The Other Man left and went back to his quarters. He sighed.

What has become of this world?

He wished he could rewind time and stop this from happening, stop him from going insane. Maybe then things could be as they were before.  
>But that is just a dream. A childish dream, and he knew it.<p>

Morning arrived and he was summoned for his duties. He was to analyze subject A's mental status, then see how subjects B and C are doing.  
>He hated this. He has had enough of human experimentation in World War II<p>

He sat there.

In his little room. He liked that room. Nice and quiet, and people came by.

The people saw him, and they spoke with him too, even if they just said incoherent babbling. He liked the conversations.

They excited him.

They pleased him.

They made him feel like he belonged.

He tried to talk to them too, but they could never understand. He understood. He could even understand the others occasionally. He liked when he could. He felt smart when he did. Lately he's been feeling so... so... drained. He didn't know why, or exactly what happened. But he didn't care. People knew him. They didn't before. No one saw him. Not even his pet recognized him.

But here, he was known.

He was important.

He was needed.

Or at least that's what he was lead to believe. But even if it wasn't true, he didn't care. He was happy.

Someones coming.

The door opened.

The Large Man walked in.

And looked at him.

He smiled. Or tried too at least. He had difficulty making expressions, they always twisted up and he ended up drooling on himself.

The Large One walked over. "Saffi Vuzuku. Sij ura die gaafozn likud?"

He looked back at The Man. This one was his favorite. He tried to smile again, and managed an elongated "Hi," through the drool.

"O vuz mee die ura zil raukd dal. Om lsara uzdlsozn O vuz ki gir die?"

He looked up at The Man in confusion.

"Ki die juzl uzdlsozn?" the blond one kneeled down and leaned towards him.

He crawled toward the blond one and slowly reached his hand out.

The Large Man grabbed his wrist. "Giik? Jular?" He nodded. He picked up on a few things they were saying. He felt smart. He felt happy when he did.

The Man nodded and stood up. He tried to smile again but to no avail. At least this time he didn't drool. His company left him once again. But it was okay. He would be back. Those two words were 'food' and 'water.' The Man would be back for him. With things for him.

He liked things.

He walked into the small room, cluttered with various toys and things the man residing liked. A lamp hung from the middle of the ceiling, emitting a glow over everything in it. The walls were a light blue, and the rug was designed for a child.

A Blonde man sat in the corner. The Blonde looked up when he walked in. The Blonde's face contorted into something gruesome, and drool ran down his chin. This was normal. It was the man trying to smile.

"Hello Canada, how are you feeling today?"

The Blonde made an odd 'sheeeeeee' noise.

He sighed. It really hurt him to have to watch this man be put through this. "I can see you're not ready yet. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The Blonde Man just stared at him in confusion. Obviously not understanding.

"Do you want anything?" He leaned down on one knee, to be eye level with his host. The Blonde crawled over to him and reached out his hand. He gently grabbed his wrist and said, "Food? Water?" He knew The Blonde would understand this. The man nodded slightly. He nodded in return, and got up.

And left the room to go get what he asked for.

Subjects B and C were progressing much better than the last. That is to say they _were_ in test tubes having they're minds _erased_ rather than _restored._

The two blonde men were stripped of their garments and hooked up to machines that would drain their memory. Various wires and such were attached all over their bodies, mostly around their heads. Amniotic fluids filled the chambers, and they were fed sedatives through an IV. They had been like this for two months and were nearly finished. They just needed a little more time.

It was their hope that they would not end up as Subject A did.

He switched the settings of the machine. It needed constant adjustment. He left the room to attend to Subject A.

After attending to the Blond man, he reported back to The Other Man. A was not quite stable at this time, but he was doing much better than before. B and C were progressing perfectly. They were nearly finished. The Other Man was pleased by this progress. He smiled wryly, that made his stomach uneasy.

He was aloud to return back to his own home. This made him happy. Hopefully They hadn't burned it down out of spite.

Hooray for vague descriptions!

i am not exactly sure where this idea came from, so i cannot give a back story like mot of them..

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Himaruya

story is mine, steal and you shall be thrown into an active volcano


End file.
